


Pide un deseo, Sammy

by Beatha23



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Happy Birthday Sammy, Happy Ending, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Other, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam 16, Sin editar, Teen-chester
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 21:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatha23/pseuds/Beatha23
Summary: Sam cumple 16 y ya nada es como lo era antes. Con el pasar de los años muchas cosas van y vienen, pero lo que nunca falla es el amor de su hermano mayor.





	Pide un deseo, Sammy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Supernatural no me pertenecen sino a Eric Kripke.
> 
> Hola gente.
> 
> NA: One-shot surgido de un reto de la página en Facebook Todo Wincest & J2, sobre el cumpleaños de Sam Winchester.
> 
> Disfrútenlo

Cuando Sam Winchester se despertó esa mañana, sabía que era un día especial, y con especial se refiere a que ese día su padre estaría en casa antes de salir huyendo a una nueva cruzada de venganza. Luego, obtendría una pequeña tarta de chocolate y recibiría una palmada en la espalda por parte de su padre y un abrazo de su hermano junto con algunas palabras de orgullo y llenas de calidez; quizás luego saldrían a un restaurante decente y el resto de la tarde la pasarían viendo televisión mala. Esos eran los días especiales en la familia Winchester. Y solo por ese día, Sam se permitía sonreír estúpidamente feliz. Como si fuese un maldito deseo cumplido.

Sam se preguntaba muy a menudo cómo pudieron ser los cumpleaños si su madre estuviera viva, ¿qué tan normales y felices serían sus vidas? Quizás serían de esas típicas familias promedio. Saldrían al cine y luego tomarían una cena al aire libre con parrilla para su padre, pie a montones para su hermano y… ¿Cuál pudo ser la comida favorita de su madre? Ojala hubiesen sido las ensaladas, así él tendría una cosa en común con alguien.

—Deberías de levantarte, bella durmiente —molestó Dean, mientras traía el desayuno y lo depositaba en la mesa junto a la ventana— Papá llamó, salimos en una hora.

—¿Que? ¿A dónde vamos? —se levantó de pronto como si una descarga eléctrica hubiese atacado su adormilado cuerpo. Quizás se quedó demasiado tiempo dormido y ahora su padre viene para que salgan a comer algo como siempre lo han hecho en el cumpleaños de cada uno de ellos. Pero su rostro se transforma en una mueca de confusión cuando al mirar el maltrecho reloj de mesa divisa que apenas son las seis con quince. Demasiado temprano para cualquier actividad que no sea día de entrenamiento o mudanza. Y el entrenamiento fue ayer.

—Hay una caza a dos horas de aquí y papá nos necesita —informa Dean, empacando sus pocas pertenencias en una vieja lona.

—Pero, yo pensé que hoy nos tomaríamos el día libre —Sam prácticamente puede sentir como algo dentro suyo se empieza agrietar en una línea muy fina— Si la caza es a dos horas de aquí ¿Por qué empacas?

—El mal no se toma tiempo libre, Sam —espetó su hermano, casi sonando como el mismísimo John Winchester. Pero a diferencia de su padre, Dean sabe cuándo esta siendo un culo sarcástico con su hermano pequeño— Lo siento, Sammy. Papá quiere que nos movamos, cazaremos ese maldito Wendigo y luego iremos a Siux Fall donde Bobby —Dean continuó empacando sin percatarse el dolor y la decepción que reinaban las facciones de su hermano pequeño.

—Voy al baño —murmuró tan falto de vida, justo como se sentía su corazón en ese momento.

Realmente no se sorprendió que su familia se olvídese de su cumpleaños, él sabía que tarde o temprano eso pasaría, simplemente duele que ese día llegase al fin. En el proceso de la ducha, Sam se permitió derramar una que otra lagrima.

Después de un desayuno rápido e improvisado con pan rancio y café rechinado, ambos hermanos tenían sus pocas pertenencias en el maletero del Impala. Dean estaba frente al volante, tarareando una que otra canción de AC/DC, tratando de seguir el ritmo con el tamborillar de sus dedos, para poder calmar su creciente preocupación por su hermano. Dean observaba ocasionalmente a su hermano menor, quien miraba por la ventana con esa intensa mirada de cachorro apaleado, esa que siempre aparece cuando el menor tiene más de un conflicto en su interior. Algunas veces a Dean le gustaría poder entrar en la mente friki de su hermanito y poder vencer todos esos temores y resguardarlo en la seguridad de sus brazos, pero como siempre Sam nunca se la ponía fácil y terminaba encerrándose en su mundo, optando por sufrir solo y en silencio.

En las dos horas que Dean condujo para encontrarse con su padre, no pudo dejar de torturarse una y otra vez pensando ¿que estaba mal con su hermano? Sin saber que más tarde la pregunta se convertiría en otra muy distinta.

¿Qué estaba mal en su cabeza para olvidarse del cumpleaños del enano?

Tal y como lo había dicho Dean. Su padre los estaba esperando en un viejo apartamento, que haría de hogar por el tiempo que duren allí, seguramente un mes como mínimo y dos como máximo.

—¿Cómo se supone que vamos a quemar a ese maldito en este aguacero? —Sam prácticamente tenía que gritar para ser escuchado por su padre y hermano.

—Cuida tu boca, muchacho –regañó el patriarca con el ceño fruncido. Sam tuvo el impulso de bufar y poner los ojos en blanco; Dean y su padre podían maldecir más que un marinero en una taberna, y él tenía que ser el niño recatado de su quebrada familia.

—Sammy tiene razón, papá. Va a ser muy difícil matar a ese engendro con este clima infernal —gritaba a través de las ventiscas que aumentaba la cortina de agua helada.

—Difícil, pero no imposible —dijo John— No quiero que ustedes se separen ¿me entendieron?

—Sí señor —se escuchó al unísono, sus voces perdiéndose entre la lluvia.

Media hora había transcurrido desde que empezaron a peinar el área de caza del Wendigo y todavía no había señales siquiera de un mendrugo conejo saliendo de su madriguera. Conforme se adentraban al bosque daba la impresión que la lluvia caía con más furia, dejándolos completamente inutilizados en el campo visual. Sam caminaba unos diez pasos detrás de su hermano, mientras cubría la izquierda y Dean la derecha. Estaba a punto de gritarle a su hermano que sería mejor volver al Impala y regresar la mañana siguiente cuando no estuviese cayendo un puto diluvio sobre sus cabezas. Aunque eso desatara la furia de su padre.

—Dean… —Sam apenas tuvo tiempo de decir el nombre de su hermano cuando sintió que era lanzado contra un árbol, perdiendo todo su valioso aire. Puntos negros bailaron frente a su visión y a lo lejos logró divisar a su hermano corriendo hacia él, mientras gritaba su nombre por encima de la torrencial lluvia. Pero también vio a la criatura que lo había aventado como si fuese una ramita, corriendo con una sed de sangre en sus fauces.

No supo quién llego primero. Los puntos negros se convirtieron en grandes manchones hasta que ya no escuchó, vio o sintió nada.

_**SW/DW** _

Lo último que Sam pensó, fue que esa iba a ser su última cacería, la última vez que vería a su familia, su último momento sobre la tierra. Por eso se le hizo extraño el abrir los ojos y ver que aun pertenecía al mundo de los vivos.

—Al fin despiertas, bella durmiente —se escuchó la voz de Dean a escasos pasos de él.

—¿Dean? —sabiendo que ese era su leal hermano mayor, Sam no pudo evitar sentirse confundido, casi como si se estuviese despertando de un sueño demasiado extraño.

—Vaya Sammy, y por poco pensamos que casi te pierdes la fiesta —dijo una voz demasiado conocida, proveniente de la entrada de la habitación de los hermanos Winchester.

—¿Bobby? —¿acaso estaba sufriendo las consecuencias de una fea conmoción cerebral? Seguramente fue ese golpe contra el árbol.

—No te olvides de tu viejo, chico —comentó John, entrando por la puerta con los brazos como jarra en los costados.

Sam no entendía lo que ocurría. El día había empezado con una mañana llena de sorpresas, luego estaba en medio bosque a punto de convertirse en el jugoso bocadillo de un Wendigo, y ahora se encuentra rodeado de sus seres queridos en lo que parece ser una pequeña celebración, su celebración. Además ¿alguien cambio las bombillas de la casa? Curiosamente el hogar temporal de los Winchester se veía demasiado iluminado, como si fuese una maldita película cursi.

—Estoy un poco confundido —Y con mucha razón. Otra cosa que notó fue que su cuerpo se sentía bien, no dolía en ningún lado y eso solo podía significar una cosa; su padre debió de darle medicamentos de los buenos. Y bueno, claro está que Dean le había ganado la carrera al Wendigo.

—Eso estamos viendo —se rio su padre. Se le veía tan relajado y sin esa mirada de un hombre roto, esa que cargaba a diario en su rostro. Eran pocas las veces que el verdadero John Winchester emergía de esa armadura forjada a base del hierro del cañón y las memorias de un fuego desbastador. Ese era el John Winchester que Sam ansío conocer como padre, y no el estoico soldado en guerra contra la maldad del mundo, y muchas veces contra los sueños de libertad de su hijo menor —Bueno, no todos los días intentan comerte el día de tu cumpleaños.

—Pensé que se habían olvidado de mi cumpleaños —admitió un poco avergonzado junto con una onza de esperanza, sintiendo como el peso del olvido se levantaba de su pecho y lo dejaba respirar con normalidad.

—Se llama actuación, hermanito —se mofó el hermano mayor— Así el cumpleañero se desilusiona y luego entra en acción su siempre genial familia y guala —Dean extendió los brazos, tratando de abarcar la pequeña sala del departamento que se encontraba bien iluminada y con obvias decoraciones de una humilde fiesta.

Sam admiró embelesado su entorno. Era el ambiente perfecto con sus seres queridos y las decoraciones tontas pero bienintencionadas que habían colocado su padre y hermano. En una esquina de la sala se encontraba una mesa con suficiente comida chatarra como para provocar un ataque cardiaco en masa y también varios tazones de diferentes tipos de deliciosas ensaladas, refrescos y la nunca escasa cerveza; también había una torta y unos paquetes mal envueltos que seguramente eran sus presentes. Sam siempre había pensado que en cada cumpleaños había recibido lo suficiente, pero sin duda este día había recibido más de lo esperado. No podría pedir otra familia, ni siquiera con sus arranques de mal humor cada vez más comunes a lo largo de su molesta adolescencia. Y no nos olvidemos del increíble Bobby Singer, condecorado oficialmente como el tío Bobby desde hace ya varios años.

El día para Sam no pudo ser más que asombroso. Alrededor de las once de la noche cada quien se fue preparando para pasar una cálida noche. Bobby dormiría en el sofá cama de la sala, John en su habitación y los hermanos Winchester como siempre compartirían una habitación, por suerte para ambos no habían tenido que compartir una cama, porque al ritmo que va creciendo el menor de los chicos, no cabrán en una sola cama ni con milagros.

—Gracias Dean —suspiró feliz mientras se acostaba boca arriba, viendo el grisáceo cielorraso ¿alguna vez fue blanco?

—¿Por qué seria eso, Sammy?

—Por no olvidarte de mí —sabía que sonaba como una chica cuando su novio se olvida del aniversario, pero sin duda se sentía mucho más tranquilo al saber que nada fue real, que todo había sido parte de un plan para sorprenderlo, y vaya que lo sorprendieron hasta dejarlo con lágrimas en los ojos y un profundo dolor en su corazón. Pero ya no importaba, ahora solo siente unas ganas estúpidas de sonreír como un poseso y dar gracias por la pequeña gran familia que posee.

—Jamás lo haría. Primero me olvidaría de respirar antes que olvidarme del día que mi hermanito molesto vino al mundo y me hizo convertirme en el mejor hermano del mundo —Dean siempre había dejado más que claro que aborrecía los momentos de chicas con su hermanito menor, pero realmente él amaba esos momentos.

Había tanta sinceridad y sentimiento en la voz de su hermano, que Sam no pudo más que tragar duro y respirar profundo para mantener a raya sus lágrimas y bajar la pelota en su garganta, esa que amenazaba con dejarlo sin aire. No, Dean jamás se olvidaría de su cumpleaños y se siente triunfante por esa pequeña acción que vale más que mil regalos costosos. Podría estar en medio de puto desierto del Sahara y todo sería perfecto si Dean saliese como siempre con su sonrisa canalla y le dijese  _feliz cumpleaños, Sammy_. Todo se arreglaría. Porque en este mundo de monstruos y muerte, todo se siente mejor con Dean.

Sam no ha dicho nada y sabe que no hacen falta palabras entre Dean y él. Dean sabe que aprecia lo dicho y Sam sabe que Dean lo sabe, y con eso es más que suficiente.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, Sam estaba dormitando cuando fue sacado de su placidez por una voz nada conocida, pero muy dulce a la vez —Pide un deseo, Sammy —esa voz era tan cálida y gentil que era como un soplo helado sobre su acalorada piel.

Al abrir los ojos, extrañado se dio cuenta que justo al lado de su hermano en la cama, esta una hermosa mujer como ninguna otra, de cabello dorado y rizado, unos cautivadores ojos esmeralda, tan parecidos a los de Dean… y es ahí cuando reacciona —¿Mamá? —siente a su corazón hacer una dolorosa pausa, su cerebro piensa en todas las imposibilidades de la situación; pero esta tan absorto con el ángel frente a sus ojos que no logra articular más que un balbuceo.

—Si Sammy, soy yo cariño. Dios, estas tan grande mi dulce niño —Mary sollozó, limpiándose unas cuantas lagrimas que corrían por sus blancas mejillas— Dieciséis años ya, eres tan parecido a tu padre —sonrió con ternura.

—¿Realmente eres tú? —comentó atónito, sin realmente formular la pregunta más importante en aquella situación.

—Sí, soy yo mi niño —Mary abrió sus brazos en una muda invitación hacia su hijo menor.

Sam no se lo pensó dos veces y se entregó más que satisfecho a los cálidos brazos de su madre. Él había soñado miles de veces con este momento, queriendo rogar al cielo que el sueño durase lo suficiente para sentirlo infinito, aunque la realidad lo golpearía con el olor de habitaciones mohosas y la vista de la sal en las ventanas y puertas, su padre ladrando un escueto saludo y su hermano siguiendo las órdenes de su padre como si fuesen las leyes del nuevo mundo. Y él, queriendo cerrar nuevamente sus parpados y sumergirse en el sueño donde pudo ser normal por escasos cinco minutos.

—Quiero quedarme aquí —sentenció, desconcertando a su madre quien rompió el abrazo y le miro con ojos expectantes.

—¿Qué dices, cariño? —peinó con sus frágiles dedos los mechones rebeldes que se desbordaban de la mata de pelo de su hijo menor.

—Ese es mi deseo. Quiero quedarme aquí —la determinación en su voz decía que no daría vuelta atrás en su decisión.

—No puedes, Sammy —esta vez fue Dean quien habló.

—¿Por qué no? —retó.

—No perteneces aquí y lo sabes —Real o no, su hermano seguía siendo el mismo sobreprotector obstinado de siempre.

—No me importa, aquí todo es perfecto —tendría lo que siempre deseo, con lo que soñó todas las noches. Una madre, una familia unida y sobre todo una vida normal.

—Lo perfecto nunca es real, Sammy —Mary silenció a su hijo antes de que protestara nuevamente— Nos volveremos a ver. No te preocupes, y sobre todo quiero que sepas algo muy importante.

—¿Qué?

—Te amo con todas mis fuerzas y moriría una y mil veces por ti —La sinceridad de los ojos de su madre era igual que la que siempre encontraba en su hermano.

—También te amo —sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos, siempre había imaginado como sonaría el decir esa frase, o ya sea el siquiera imaginarse el tener una madre a quien decirla. Al parecer el reloj estaba a punto de romper el hechizo y pronto volvería a su mundo de calabazas, cazadores alcohólicos y hermanos que se olvidan de sus hermanos menores. Su madre tenía razón. Lo perfecto nunca es real, y este es el ejemplo más vivo que pueda existir.

—Lo siento, Sammy —susurró su hermano.

—¿Por qué? ¿Dean? —preguntó, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

—Lo siento…

_**SW/DW** _

Dean llevaba horas en la misma posición en aquella dura silla, con la mirada centrada en el pálido rostro de su hermano menor, como si tuviese miedo que al moverse o apartar la mirada Sam fuese a evaporarse en cuestión de milisegundos. Todo había sucedido tan rápido que aun no podía respirar en paz, el temor de perder a su hermanito había rozado las líneas de la realidad de una forma tan peligrosa. Esa noche Dean casi había perdido su razón para existir.

La noche había avanzado y el temporal no daba tregua alguna. Las gotas chocando incesantes contra el vidrio del ventanal era el segundo sonido en la habitación, el primero era el continuo  _bip_ de la maquina junto a la cama de su hermano, recordándole lo sucedido.

Después de lo que parecieron siglos, Dean vio el revoloteo de parpados para luego ver esos cautivadores ojos caleidoscopios. Había tanto que Dean hubiese querido decir en ese momento, pero nada era tan importante como esto.

—Lo siento, Sammy —dijo mientras sostenía con afecto la mano de Sam— Soy el peor hermano del mundo —su voz se quebró llegando al final y unas lágrimas traidoras lo pusieron en evidencia.

Al abrir los ojos, Sam supo que ese era el mundo real, ya había sido devuelto a su realidad de olor a antiséptico y heridas que suturar, siendo el único anestésico local unos tragos de whisky.

—¿A…qué te refi…eres? —balbuceó sintiéndose atontado y adolorido. El dolor en la voz de su hermano lo hizo reaccionar por encima de sus dolencias.

—Bueno, ¿por dónde empezamos? —sonrió sin humor— Primero que todo me olvide de tu cumpleaños y segundo, no te protegí —Ante esa última mención, Dean se veía como si cargase con el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros.

—No fue tu culpa —Sam espabiló, sintiendo como algunos puntos en su estómago tiraban por la presión ejercida. Después de todo ya se sabe quién llego primero entre Dean y el Wendigo, y al parecer eso era lo que estaba volviendo loco a su hermano— Además, ¿que podías hacer?

—Tomar tu lugar —dijo como si fuese la opción más obvia del mundo, casi como si por ley Dean tuviese que recibir una bala por su hermano.

Después de todo, su hermano pudo cometer el error de no ir al día con el calendario, pero con cumpleaños o no, Dean todos los días le daba algo muy especial a Sam sin siquiera dudarlo. Dean era capaz de morir por su hermano menor, el regalaba su vida con tal de ver sano y salvo a su hermano, y eso es más de lo que Sam puede tomar.

Desde que Sam tiene memoria, siempre ha podido recordar a su hermano como una caja de sorpresas, y ahora no es la excepción. Quién sabe salido de dónde, Dean tenía un pequeño pastel y una minúscula vela que reposaba en el centro del postre.

Lo real nunca es perfecto, y vaya que es verdad. Sentado en una cama de hospital después de ser lanzado contra un árbol y recibir un buen mordisco de una bestia peligrosamente letal, y no nos olvidemos del diluvio cayendo del cielo. Esto no es perfecto, pero con su hermano al lado todo es normal y eso es lo que Sam ama, la normalidad.

—Pide un deseo Sammy.

—No lo necesito, ya tengo todo lo que quiero.

**Fin.**

**Gracias por leer** **.**


End file.
